Buscando el Final
by Izraill
Summary: Dejando su tierra que lleva cuatro años en guerra, Finn se embarca en un viaje a un lugar lejano que nunca pensó que existía para tratar de encontrar lo que traerá paz a Ooo. Pero eso le tomará tiempo, tiempo en el que tendrá que vivir y convivir con los habitantes de aquella tierra, encontrándose con asuntos que no esperaba.


_**Notas del Autor:**_

_**Hola. Antes que nada, gracias por hacer click en esta historia. Antes tenía varias historias al mismo tiempo y no actualizaba ninguna, pero ahora que estaré enfocado en esta, mis actualizaciones serán continuas y constantes. Espero que les guste. Me interesa saber sus opiniones, ya que considero que mi estilo ha evolucionado un poco desde la última vez que publiqué. Espero sus críticas. Bueno eso es todo para esta breve nota de autor. Los dejo con la historia.**_**_  
_**

_**Disclaimer: No poseo Hora de Aventura ni sus personajes o lugares. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos propietarios.**_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

En medio del vasto mar, un solitario bote de vela se alcanzaba a distinguir en el horizonte. Sobre él, el único tripulante miraba a lo lejos. Sintiendo cambios en el movimiento, sacó su catalejo y lo usó para confirmar lo que ya se esperaba.

—Tierra a la vista.

Calmadamente se sentó en la madera bajo sus pies para esperar a que el viento lo empujara hacia la costa a varios metros de él.

Se movió hacia el borde del bote y con una mano tocó el océano sobre el que flotaba. Las olas lo ayudarían a llegar rápido a tierra. Sostuvo su mano frente a su rostro y la observó un momento, observó el agua salada que goteaba de ella. Unos cuantos años atrás, el miedo le impediría incluso acercarse al océano, pero ahora simplemente no importaba. El océano no era más que un enorme lago en el que a alguien se le había caído un salero gigante; eso era lo que se repitió varias veces cuando logró superar su miedo.

El barco golpeó algo y se detuvo. La desaparición del movimiento constante en el que había estado por seis semanas solo indicaba una cosa: era hora de desembarcar.

Recogiendo su mochila verde con su espada carmesí, salió del barco con un salto. Estar en tierra se sentía mucho mejor luego de tanto tiempo en el mar, limitado por un barco tambaleante.

Era momento de explorar el lugar. Cogió los mechones rubios que se escapaban para caer sobre su frente, colándose en la parte superior de su mirada, e intentó meterlos en su gorro blanco de oso sin éxito. Solo se volverían a salir, al igual que los que caían sobre sus hombros o espalda, y hacerse un corte de pelo no era una prioridad, así que lo dejó así.

Decidió salir de la playa y refugiarse en la sombra de los árboles tropicales en la pequeña selva que estaba cerca antes de que el sol lo asara vivo. Si aún usara shorts como cuando era más joven sería más fácil que con los pantalones negros que llevaba. El color no ayudaba, usar una playera de mangas largas negra bajo el sol no era la mejor idea que había tenido, pero era la ropa que tenía —además de ser su favorita y servir de camuflaje en ocasiones— y se tendría que conformar.

Pasar seis semanas en un bote no fue muy bueno para conservar energía. La comida fue más o menos suficiente; por un error solo alcanzaba para cinco semanas y se dio cuenta en el cuarto día, pero racionando y pescando un poco, aunque sin mucha habilidad, logró no morir de hambre. El problema era el sueño; dormir en el barco le fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. Las noches eran bastante intranquilas en el mar; el barco se movía bruscamente cada par de horas, impidiéndole dormir como el hubiera querido. Y ahora que estaba en tierra, el cansancio se notaba más de lo que esperaba.

Descansar un rato sería lo mejor. Un salto y ya estaba sobre un árbol, recostado sobre una rama. Una rama no es muy cómoda, pero el ambiente bastó para hacerlo quedarse dormido en un par de minutos.

Fue hasta que abrió los ojos horas más tarde que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Por suerte era una playa inhabitada, y nadie pasó por ahí. Podrían haberle robado sus pertenencias, o intentar atacarlo mientras duerme.

Tal vez estaba exagerando, ahora estaba en un nuevo lugar, y hasta donde se había informado Aquí no tendría por qué encontrarse con una emboscada de las que estaba acostumbrado a cuidarse. Aún así, como nunca se está demasiado seguro, revisó uno a uno los contenidos de su mochila antes de bajar del árbol en el que se encontraba.

La iluminación provista por la luna era escasa. Por la posición de los pocos cuerpos celestes que identificaba en el cielo, dedujo que eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Aún no era muy bueno identificando la hora durante la noche.

Había perdido más tiempo del que pensaba, pero ahora tenía energía para hacer cualquier cosa, aunque lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era comenzar a caminar. La selva no era muy densa. Apenas y se le podía llamar selva, eran solo un montón de árboles selváticos esparcidos en una relativamente grande extensión de tierra. Los animales eran pocos: insectos, aves y roedores; y de vez en cuando el sonido de un depredador nocturno saltando en las sombras. Todos alejándose en cuanto pasaba cerca de ellos.

Con niveles de aburrimiento bastante altos, siguió por horas sin detenerse hasta que eventualmente llegó a un área sin árboles. Para entonces, el sol ya estaba asomándose iluminando las colinas con un color anaranjado. Lo siguiente era buscar alguna seña de civilización.

Se dispuso a continuar caminando cuando escuchó un par de voces no muy lejos.

—La próxima vez que un rinoceronte tenga un ataque de pánico a las cinco de la mañana vas a ir tú sola.

—Vamos, levantarte temprano no te hará daño. Además, no creo que pueda hacer mucho yo sola.

Girándose, vio a una chica humana y una gata caminando calmadamente. Decidió acercarse a ellas para preguntar en qué dirección debía ir para encontrar un pueblo o algo así. Con cualquier indicación le sería mucho más fácil ubicarse y movilizarse.

Caminó hacia ellas mientras les llamaba.

—Disculpen.

—Hola.

La gata con la que hablaba era de estatura bastante baja. Tenía un pelaje blanco con manchas café, y una cola esponjada.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

Se fijó con un poco más de detenimiento en la chica de apariencia familiar. Era más alta que él. Sobre su cabello rubio que sobresalía llevaba un sombrero blanco con orejas de conejo que se asemejaba al suyo de oso, aunque el de ella se veía en mucho mejor estado. El color azul de su ropa también era muy conocido para él, alguna vez lo usó casi todo el tiempo. Eran parecidos, pero él no estaba sorprendido por las similitudes consigo mismo.

—Verán, soy nuevo aquí, y me preguntaba en qué dirección podría encontrar algún pueblo.

—Pues, el Dulce Reino está por allá.

La chica señaló hacia un lado con su dedo.

—Vamos en esa dirección, ¿por qué no nos acompañas?

—Claro, vamos.

Poco después de comenzar a caminar, se presentó.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es s… —Se detuvo por poco más de un segundo. Estaba por presentarse con los títulos que había ganado en su tierra natal, pero entonces recordó que aquí no valían nada, sin mencionar que atraerían mucha atención—. Mi nombre es Finn.

—Yo soy Fionna.

—Cake.

Después de la corta presentación, los tres siguieron caminando en una línea recta mientras el sol terminaba de salir y los colores del pasto tomaban su color normal. Ya más avanzados en el camino, Finn sintió un par de miradas fijas en su rostro que no lo dejaban.

—¿Qué?¿Tengo monos en la cara?

—No, es solo…

Fue entonces que recordó que había un reciente cambio en su rostro del que se había olvidado por completo, para él era normal y no le daba importancia —no es como si pudiera verlo él mismo—, aunque debía verse algo inusual para los demás.

—¿Mi ojo?

Llevó una mano a su rostro para atraer la atención a su ojo derecho. A diferencia de su ojo izquierdo, que era azul, el derecho era completamente blanco. No el blanco común de un globo ocular, sino uno que no tenía color alguno y no podrías saber en qué dirección está observando.

—No es nada. Podrías decir que es… un recuerdo.

Con esa simple pero verdadera explicación, las chicas quedaron satisfechas.

Más adelante, se podía ver una casa no muy lejos. Más que una casa, parecía un árbol adaptado para cumplir con esa función. Finn, a pesar de nunca haber estado antes en estas tierras, conocía la casa. Era idéntica —o al menos extremadamente parecida— a la casa del árbol en la que había vivido con su hermano antes de la guerra. Al verla de nuevo no pudo evitar sentirse impactado. Sin embargo, no estaba sorprendido. Al acercarse, escuchó a Fionna decir algo que a esperaba.

—Aquí es mi casa.

Finn no prestó mucha atención y quiso proseguir con su camino, cuando la misma voz lo detuvo.

—¿Te quedas a desayunar?

—Pues…

Normalmente, y bajo la mayoría de las circunstancias, se habría negado y habría continuado su camino. Pero en esta ocasión el gruñido de su estómago le recordó que ya llevaba casi dos días sin comer, así que aceptó la oferta amablemente.

Ya dentro de la casa, la nostalgia golpeó fuerte y sin avisar. El lugar se veía un poco más ordenado y los colores se veían algo femeninos, pero por lo demás era como regresar en el tiempo unos años. Tuvo que bajar la mirada para evitar recordar más cosas de casa y ponerse sentimental. Se sentó a la mesa y el desayuno fue servido rápidamente.

—Entonces. ¿Eres nuevo aquí?

Fionna fue la que rompió el corto silencio. Finn sabía que estaba a punto de responder muchas preguntas. No es siempre que se encuentra a un tipo raro con una espada caminando solo por ahí. Él haría lo mismo en una situación similar, con las preguntas sabría si se puede confiar en alguien desconocido. Ellas no tendrían por qué desconfiar de él, así que se limitó a responder la rápida lluvia de preguntas calmadamente mientras continuaba comiendo.

—Sí. Llegué ayer.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Diecinueve.

—¡Oh, yo también!¿De dónde vienes?

—De la Tierra de Ooo.

—¿Dónde está eso?

—Lejos.

—¿Qué tan lejos?

—Mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Y así siguieron con preguntas triviales durante todo el desayuno. Algunas preguntas no tenían sentido y otras eran incómodas, pero las respondió todas calmadamente y sin preocuparse mucho por la respuesta, las preguntas eran muy simples como para cuidarse de decir algo que no debía. Mientras la palabra «guerra» no saliera de su boca, no habría problema.

Después de la entrevista-interrogatorio, terminó de comer y se levantó de la mesa. Luego de una rápida despedida salió de la casa y se dirigió al Dulce Reino. Su prioridad era buscar información sobre el lugar. Para un viajero, la información más esencial era la geográfica y cartográfica, pero no necesitaba nada de eso. Lo que le importaba era saber que tanta actividad criminal había, las relaciones entre los distintos reinos, y cualquier cosa que le fuera útil para poder moverse y averiguar hacia donde ir después.

Al llegar al Dulce Reino, fue directo al castillo, donde se identificó como un viajero de tierras lejanas y representante de estas, lo cual era en parte cierto. Los guardias llamaron al príncipe, y Finn fue llamado dentro casi inmediatamente. Había tenido la suerte de llegar en un momento en el que el príncipe no estaba ocupado. Entró y se encontró con él en una habitación con una mesa puesta para que los dos hablaran asuntos reales.

—Hola, bienvenido. Supongo que debes estar cansado. Vienes de tierras más allá de territorio conocido, después de todo.

—Así es, su alteza. Soy Finn, un viajero y representante de la tierra de Ooo —se presentó por tercera vez en el día. Llamándose un representante una vez más. Ese no era un deber que se le hubiera encomendado, aunque, honestamente, no veía por qué no podría tomar ese papel.

—Oh. Interesante. Dime, ¿cómo es Ooo?

—Pues, no es muy diferente de aquí. Salvo varios asuntos… em…. «Políticos». —No encontró otra forma de describir los problemas que había sin decir directamente la verdad. Un conflicto bélico sobrenatural que tenía como sitio Ooo y había durado ya algo de tiempo.

—¿Asuntos políticos?

—Sí, hay algunos problemas, los cuales deberían ser discutidos solo con alguien con más autoridad que yo —tomando una galleta de chocolate de la mesa, dijo esa mentira; si había alguien con autoridad para hablar del tema era él— me imagino que entiende que no pueda hablar de ello con usted.

—Lo comprendo, no te preocupes. —Hizo una pausa mientras sorbía de su taza de té—. Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Finn respondió al terminar otra galleta.

—Recientemente descubrí estas tierras, y planeo pasar un tiempo aquí. Esto con motivo de conocer el lugar antes de enviar información a Ooo.

De nuevo, la verdad torcida. Eso era completamente cierto, pero sin el contexto que Finn conocía el significado podría ser diferente. Se podía ver que el príncipe lo había tomado como una nueva relación externa con lugares que podrían mejorar el estado del Dulce Reino y otros territorios de la tierra. Si supiera que eso no es una opción, y que la razón del humano es buscar la solución a los problemas de su hogar.

—Ya veo. Espero disfrutes de tu estancia, sé que te agradará el lugar.

—Estoy más que seguro de que así será.


End file.
